


P_Whore Patrol

by Prince_Of_Fish



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Animal Abuse, Character Death, F/M, Necrophilia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Fish/pseuds/Prince_Of_Fish
Summary: The Paw Patrol HQ but only Chase is available to take the call...





	P_Whore Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> Thank you for reading my second published fanfic. This is not for children, I hope you enjoy...

it had been another slow day for the paw patrol. weeks of not receiving any calls for the pups to come to the rescue. Chase (the police themed dog) sat by the phone, sulking. suddenly, the phone rang. Chase looked around, Rider was not there to answer it. Chase quickly picked up the phone. "hello? paw patrol?" said the femaule voice on the other end. "im in a bit of a problem. i cannot find my vibrator so id like one of you to-" the voice was interrupted by Chase saying hed be right there and hanging up before sprinting to the slide. Chase jumped onto the slide and slid down it into the top of his kennel which transformed into a police vehicle that he drove off towards where the call came from. CRASH! Chase burst through the window. "never fear, the paw patrol is here!" he said, positioning himself to look heroic. "thank god youre here, Chase. my name is Grace. and i really need your help." said Grace as she got on all fours and raised her rear end towards chase with no clothes on. "pound my dripping wet pussy, Chase." she pleaded. "but-but im allergic to cats." informed Chase. "oh dear, i never took you for a homosexual. who will save me now?" said Grace, manipulatively. "i am not!" shouted Chase. " what would Rider do in this situation?" thought Chase. then the words came to him. "they dont call me Ride-her, for no reason Chase." then he knew what he had to do. "and ill prove it." he said again, climbing up onto Graces rear end and rubbing his hard dog cock against her pussy. Graces labia began to throb as the motions Chase put against it continued to stimulate the outside of her vagina, leaking her fluids all over his penis. "im such a dirty slut, Chase. make me have your puppies!" she insisted, thrusting her rear back until he shoved his doggy dick into her birth hole. "ahh, yes!" screamed Grace as Chase thrusted his dick in and out of her, pounding her feeble human vagina into a pulp. "how does that feel? you just got used like the filthy whore you are. and now youre about to die." Chase told her. "yeah...- wait, what?" questioned Grace as Chase somehow cocked a pistol he was holding and blew out her brains. suddenly Chase had an idea, he buried her corpse in the ground and forgot about it.

one year later Chase told Rider about what he did to Grace before being congratulated for scoring. "you know, Chase. i can think of something fun we can do with her body..." suggested Rider. they headed to where grace was buried and Rider used a shovel to dig her up. Rider licked his lips, looking at the decaying woman and running his finger against the maggots that fell out of her empty eye sockets "perfect, lets get to work." Rider put his penis inside Graces vagina and Chase put his in her mouth. they both thrusted repeatedly until they came simultaneously. the cum gushed around her body, filling up various places where holes had begun to appear. "now for stage two." stated Rider. he played rock paper scissors with Chase but because dogs dont have fingers, he could only play paper. for this reason Rider played scissors. having lost the game, Chase had to munge this girls cadaver. he put his lips against her cunt and Rider jumped on her torso until the semen, organs and fly larva filled his mouth. "now you have to chew it and swallow." Rider commanded. tears began to leave Chases eyes as Rider started to wank over him. he could feel every crunch of the maggots, every wriggle they made ad they attempted to squirm away from being crushed and digested, he could taste every millilitre of semen, making the mouthful unbearably salty and causing a natural urge to want to throw up and he could feel the soft squishes and squashes of the girls organs releasing their contents into his mouth, the worst of which being the faeces she failed to release in life making their way in between his teeth and into parts of his mouth that would be difficult to properly clean. once he finally swallowed it all, Rider came on his face. "take that you filthy whore." said Rider before he hit Chase on the head with a shovel and threw his body into the ditch with the corpse that he dug it out of. "no one can know of what we did today. no one" he reassured to himself as he filled the ditch. he shed  not a single tear nor a sign of remorse as he left. he just went and that was that.

                  THE END


End file.
